


Ad Astra

by rrosewhip



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing, awkward teens, hand holding, i dont even know what to tag asdjfakf, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: Saihara was stargazing and Kiibo joined him.





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Ad Astra  
> -a Latin phrase meaning "to the stars"
> 
> Hello! I finally finished v3 last week I think! So I decided to write Saiibo because I love them and their tag is lacking in content compared to others so..here we are! I'm still getting a hand on trying to write them so if it seems kind of OOC then I apologize! This was kind of based off this art I saw of them on tumblr a while ago and I'll add a link under this! If you have any suggestions or things I can improve on just let me know!I also didn't edit this because I'm lazy so there may be errors here and there! Anyways, enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> [the saiibo art](https://lampshady.tumblr.com/post/165240382859/saiibo-for-the-soul)

It was kind of shocking to find out that it got colder out at night inside the dome. Saihara hadn't expected it to be this chilly and he wasn't going to go back inside just to get a blanket. So he sucks it up and walks around the dark campus of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.

He's been unable to sleep, his thoughts keeping him awake and making his stomach churn until he felt nauseous. He had given up on attempting to even feign sleep at this point so he thinks maybe walking around will tire him out.

He doesn't really have any place in particular to go, so he merely walks along the stoned path that loops around outside. He stares up at the faux sky, filled with what he knows are fake stars, but he can't help but still feel enamoured by them. They were bright and glistened like silver coins in a wishing fountain.

He finds himself sitting down on a bench and angling his head up to look at them. He wonders if there are any constellations hiding among the cluster of shining specks that dotted the night sky. He gazes with a look of awe on his face and he feels oddly calm. Or as calm as someone can be considering his whole situation.

He connects a few stars to make the basic constellations. The big and little dipper, major and ursa minor, and orion. A soft wind blows, where from he has no idea and he doesn't question it either, that reminds him of the cold weather out here. Even with his arms and legs covered, he still finds his skin getting goosebumps and himself rubbing his arms to get warmer.

“Are you cold?”

“Ahh!” Saihara yelps and his head snaps back down to see who had startled him so bad. 

“I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” It's just Kiibo...He looks embarrassed himself, though Saihara doesn't know  _ why  _ because he's not the one who just screamed like a child.

“No, it's, it's alright.” He shakes his head and averts his eyes. He finds his pajama bottoms particularly interesting.

He thinks Kiibo just keeps standing there, staring, and he's feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward. He clears his throat and looks back over at Kiibo for a second, only to find him looking up like Saihara had been moments ago.

Now  _ Saihara _ is staring.

Kiibo must have felt his eyes on him because he looks back to him and they make awkward eye contact. It causes Saihara’s face to warm a little bit and he's thankful for the lack of light around him. 

“It's rude to stare...I hope you aren't having robophobic thoughts. Just because I am a robot doesn't mean I cannot admire the stars.” Kiibo states it matter o’ factly and it causes Saihara to laugh quietly to himself.

“Don't worry, I wasn't thinking anything robophobic.” He assures with the tiniest of smiles.

“Well that's good to hear.” He turns his head back up.

Another cool wind blows and Saihara is starting to regret not bringing something to keep him warmer. He briefly wonders if Kiibo gets cold. Kiibo must have noticed though, because he's looking at him curiously and then is occupying the other side of the bench Saihara had taken.

“You are cold, right?” Kiibo asks kind of slowly and Saihara feels vaguely insulted.

“Oh, uhm, just a little. I'll be fine.” He probably would be fine, he tends to get cold easy anyways so it's not that big of a deal.

“You're cold.” Kiibo deadpans, looking at Saihara. “Well that's to be expected! The temperature does drop at night out here...and you're not wearing anything to keep you properly warm.” He adds like it was super obvious.

“I'm okay, Kiibo. Really.” He assures and pats his hand for good measure. He notices a faint pink and Kiibo started to push his finger tips together. Saihara finds it oddly endearing.

“If…If you say so...I do have a heating function, though! So if you do get cold…” He doesn't finish his sentence and his face has gotten noticeably more pink.

After that they lapse into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't completely tension free either. Miu and Gonta had just died, and Saihara was...still reeling from the events. He hated this. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. He was only ever useful after someone died, after someone's been murdered. He's only useful in a trial and after that he's back to being useless again and it's  _ frustrating _ .

He's sure everyone else knows it too and he's still confused on why during the investigation everyone was reassuring him. He appreciates it but it's never happened before so he was dazed at first.

“I don't know much about stars, but these are pretty…” Kiibo broke their silence and Saihara glances over. “Do you think there are constellations?”

Saihara looks back up. “I found the easy ones.”  He starts to point them out. “To the left here, the big dipper is there. It starts with that star there…” He makes an attempt to help Kiibo see it by telling him to follow where he's pointing.

“I still don't quite see where you are pointing…” 

Saihara drops his arm and chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment before sighing to himself softly. “Uhm, okay...okay just, scoot...closer…” He mumbled and diverted his eyes back upward. 

Kiibo did as instructed. “Okay, just give me your hand…” He holds out his hand and Saihara’s ears feel hot. Really  _ really _ hot. He thinks he might start to sweat.

Saihara takes his hand and  _ oh...it’s warm... _ He shakes the thought from his head and positions Kiibo’s hand so it's only his pointer finger up. 

“Okay, so,” Saihara begins and traces the outline of the big dipper with Kiibo’s own finger. “You should see it, just uh...just follow the path of where you're pointing.” He only glances at Kiibo for a short second and when he does he notices how  _ red _ the other's face is. 

“O-Oh I think I see it.” Kiibo exhales and Saihara realizes he still has his hand on Kiibo’s and retracts it as soon as he notices.

“Yeah...the, the little dipper is in...is in the same area…” His voice started to die out as he continued and he looked straight ahead and then down at his lap. 

His pajama bottoms really are quite interesting tonight.

They fall into another short silence and Saihara’s face still feels a little warm. This time it's him who breaks their quiet.

“You were really warm...I didn't expect you to be.”

Kiibo all but  _ shrieks _ and Saihara realizes what he said could be considered robophobic.  _ Oh geeze… _

“Is that because I'm a robot?! That's very robophobic of you, Saihara I expected more from you.” Kiibo tuts at him and Saihara goes to apologize but is cut off. “But since you bring it up! It's my built in heating function.” He beams brightly and does that ridiculous but endearing pose with his fists on his sides and a smug look of superiority on his face.

“Your hand was quite cold, though.” Kiibo adds sounding sheepish. His face had most definitely flared up again, his collar raised to hide his face, and he pushed his finger tips together nervously. “If, if you are still cold…” He trails off for a second and Saihara hears him take a big breath. “We can hold hands if you would like…”

Saihara’s words get stuck in his throat so when he goes to speak it sounds very incoherent and like a dying cat. He makes a small vague gesture with his hands and his eyes are blown wide. He tries to speak but only ends up looking like a fish out of water.

“I, I,” It comes out a bit too high pitched then he means it to and if his face could get any hotter it does. “Sure, okay, yeah.” He chokes it out eventually and it sounds like he's going through puberty the way his voice cracks.

Kiibo, looking the opposite direction but looks visibly less stressed, holds his hand out palm up for Saihara to take. Saihara hesitates at first, but scoots closer so their shoulders are touching and slowly takes Kiibo’s hand in his own. He feels Kiibo twitch and tense at first, but he relaxes again.

Saihara can't help but stare at their hands and then puts his eyes back on the sky. Sitting shoulder to shoulder the warmth radiates off of Kiibo and Saihara is less cold then before. 

Saihara is still blushing, not as bad as earlier, but it's still noticeable.  _ Holding hands in public...this is kind of embarrassing... _ He wonders which events in his life specifically lead up to this moment. Holding hands with Kiibo was nice, it was comfortable. 

The wind blows gently again and he still shivers a bit. 

“If you are still cold we should go back inside.” Kiibo suggests and Saihara shakes his head. He doesn't want to go to bed yet. “Then I can embrace you that way you'd be less cold!” Kiibo says it rather quickly and lets go of Saihara’s hand. He opens his arms like one would when going to hug someone.

“Kiibo, what are you-” He's abruptly cut off by Kiibo gently pulling him down in his lap and he's surprisingly more comfortable than one would think. He's also a lot warmer this way.

“Are you comfortable?” He sounded nervous and Saihara just smiled a bit.

In response he only lets out a small hum of acknowledgement.

Kiibo sets a hand on Saihara’s back while the other stays at his side. He gazes fondly at the boy laying on him and then looks back to the stars. 

At some point, Saihara takes Kiibo’s free hand in his again and stays quiet. Kiibo can feel heat rise to his face and he can't blame it on his heating function.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at twitter and tumblr here:
> 
> twitter: ghibIianime  
> tumblr: brotatoochips
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
